


Misunderstand Me

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, WKM, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: They've both said things they regret.





	Misunderstand Me

"You killed me!"

"It was a joke!"

"Fuck you William!"

"Shut up Damien!"

The room went silent as they both realized what they said. 

"I'm not Damien... I'm just... Darkness." He sighed.

"And I'm not William!" He screamed. The Dark Entity scrunched his eyebrows. They had simply been arguing, and now Will looked like he was going to cry. He put his face in his hands and shrunk into himself.

"I don't want to be known as t-the one who... I'm not... It was just a joke. They're pranking me. The detective. You! Damien and Celine. They're here somewhere, because if they're not they- they couldn't have died, right?" He said brokenly. He sighed and twitched. The man looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Damien, and Celine. And I'm not. I'm just Darkness. I am what killed them." He answered.

"You're Dark... I'm... will you call me Wilford?" He asked, brushing over the important information.

"Wilford... that's fine." He said, standing up. He started to leave, and Wilford grabbed his shirt.

"Please... Dark. Let me see them. Let me see... where are they?" Wilford choked up. A tear fell from his face and Dark growled. Will still didn't understand. He sat back down and prepared to say just that, but Wilford smiled.

"There they are!" He said almost cheerily, even with the tears streaking his face.

"Where?" Dark asked. Wilford took his face in his hands, and Dark felt his static aura being breached.

"In your eyes. Around you. I see them." He said. He wanted to correct Will- Wilford. He wanted to say of course they were inside, but gone. He was his own person. Wilford surprised him.

"Thank you Dark." He said leaning towards him. He hugged him gratefully, and Dark stilled.

He felt his insides twist. Something grateful and warm. And he found himself hugging back. Wilford tucked his head into his shoulder, and soon the tears were coming again, and Dark just held him tighter, feeling something akin to protectiveness wash over him.

When he pulled away, Dark knew he wanted something from the look in his eyes, and he didn't find himself annoyed this time. More curious. Wilford put a hand over his own and again he felt static before it calmed and Wilford looked at him fondly.

"You know... I think I adore them, you, enough to get dizzy." Wilford said. Dark blinked in surprise. Was his aura so out of control it was making Wilford dizzy?

"I suppose it gets... hard to look at." He said, not sure of any other way to describe the static touch he felt over his skin, and also not sure how to take his comment.

"Would you... are you going to stay?" Wilford asked, hand still over his. Dark looked at it and considered his answer.

"I have no place here."

"Your place is with me." Wilford said without hesitation.

Dark took a deep breath, something he didn't need to do, but felt he should anyway. Wilford squeezed his hand and Dark looked up to see fresh tears on his face. He found himself reaching out, touching Wilfords damp cheek.

It was all his entities, he wanted to say. Celine loved him. Damien cared deeply. But it was also, he was quickly finding, himself. Somehow he had gone from screaming about his death to holding this broken mans face, and the shift was so quick it gave him whiplash.

He wasn't sure what Wilford was thinking as he dove forward, pressing their lips together. All he knew was that his hands were occupied, one still under his, and the other holding his face, and he hadn't let go yet. He knew his whole body felt like electricity was pulsing through it, and he knew he didn't want to open his eyes. What he didn't know was when he shut them in the first place. Or why, exactly, he was kissing back.

Too suddenly Wilford pulled away, but not too far, the hand on his face stopping him. Dark was all currents and static and impulse, and he wanted to feel in control again, not so strung out, and Wilford gauged his insecurity from a mile away. He stared at the dizzyingly upset aura, letting Dark just feel. He let him touch his cheek, and grace a thumb over his mustache. He let him move a hand up his arm. And he let him initiate the kiss this time.

As they broke apart again, Wilford let their foreheads fall together. He smiled, not crazed or mad like before. Not like after he found him. This was more genuine. Dark swallowed and tried to speak, but he wasn't sure what to say. He could feel the tendrils of evil from the house trying to worm their way through to his brain, but for that moment it was quiet.

"You're place isn't here, you're right. It's with me." Wilford said again. He looked away, and Dark was about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed his hands. They were practically vibrating, the different auras twitching and swirling. Wilford chuckled.

"You seem to malfunction when you're flustered, new friend." Wilford chuckled. He wanted to say that wasn't true, but he didn't quite know himself well enough yet. It could be the truest statement he had made.

"What do you want to do?" Wil asked. Dark sat up straighter and squeezed his hand.

"We should get out of here, and get you a disguise. Surely the butler would have called the authorities." Dark said. He stood up, pulling Wilford with him, who smiled.

"How about something in pink?" He asked, crazed smile starting to come back. Dark just shook his head and hid his smile.


End file.
